


Madison's Frog Prince

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison tells Nick her thoughts of Daggeron. (Nick/Maddie, but in the early stages.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madison's Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but it came to me this morning and I just had to write it down. Thanks for reading.

''You really like Daggeron, don't you?''

Madison looked up from the stickleberries they were picking in time to see something flash across Nick's face, some emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was gone in an instant, replaced with his usual calm look of composure. ''I do, yes. Do you?''

''Oh, yeah, I mean he's been great, teaching us all this. The things I wasn't quite understanding with Udonna he's been able to explain.''

They stayed in silence during the rest of their ingredient-gathering and it wasn't until they were heading back when Madison spoke.

''My Dad left when I was 5. I didn't really understand it at first, but eventually I realized ... he wasn't coming back. I always found comfort in books, even if I couldn't read a word I always loved the feeling of a book in my hands. For my next birthday, and aunt gave me a book of fairytales. I loved it - still have it. I used to pretend that I was the princess in the far away land, and that when I kissed the frog ... it would turn into a dad, one that would always be there, that wouldn't leave. That would be there for my ups and down, for whenever I needed him. I feel that with Daggeron; I hope that for him.'' She looked over to Nick, blushing. ''That sounds silly, doesn't it?''

''No,'' was Nick's immediate reply, understanding crossing his features. ''Not at all.'' He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and they fell into an easy silence for the rest of the way.


End file.
